Something Missing
by Suzume no Uta
Summary: (Part of the 30minutepony challenge, Prompt 204) Vinyl Scratch needs a new 'special something' to balance out her somewhat imperfect yet still radical beats. Who would have realized that the answer to her problems would be from the most timid Pegasus in all of Equestria? (Rated K for everybody! )


**Hey everybody! I know, I should be updating 'City Lights' but at this time...I'm sort of in a My Little Pony craze. I know, I became a pegasister...I fail so very badly. But you know what? I REGRET NOTHING.**

**Anyway, this is a quick challenge fanfiction that I decided to participate in due to my excitement and wanting to enchance my writing skills! The rule is that you have to write a story in under thirty minutes, you have to follow a daily theme and that the minimum is 2,000. I had went past the time limit slightly, so I typed where that was and decided to keep on going. I hope you guys like this, it's nothing too special.**

* * *

**Title: Something Missing (Prompt 204: Vinyl Scratch gains a new music partner)**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Friendship/Comfort**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MLP: Friendship is Magic, as that belongs to Hasbro. I also do not own any characters or the main theme of this story. The only thing I own is my writing and ideas.**

* * *

Something was missing.

The self proclaimed genius musician stared at her DJ station in an intense frustration, narrowing her unseen eyes as her ivory unicorn once again lit up in a glittery magical aura, the color of her spiky neon blue mane. With no pity or sympathy whatsoever, the record that was playing at the given time was levitated from its spinning surface...and thrown right into the garbage can near the unicorn's standing form. A soft scream of pain could be heard echoing from the container. It didn't have a chance.

"No...No, No...No...How about...?" she mumbled softly, a look of curiosity coming over her features as another record was soon substituting the former, carefully placed against the still active mechanism. A deep-beat rhythm soon followed, something along the lines of a Chill-Out Trance; one of her classics and favorite's.

It soon joined its predecessor in the stinky makeshift graveyard.

"NO, NO NO!" Vinyl Scratch exclaimed, slamming a hoof down against her beloved instrument. It made a soft digitalized sound of protest, causing the unicorn to falter. "Oh, I'm sorry baby girl…shhh, Mama didn't mean to hurt you like that."

"Do you always talk to your station like it's a child?" came the muffled (possibly from outside) voice of a particular musician and particular roommate of the cooing pony in question. Vinyl only growled back.

"AT LEAST I DON'T CRADLE MY CELLO EVERY NIGHT AND SING IT LULLABIES!"

…The sound of retreating hooves caused the said musician's counterpart to smile in a small victory…though that was soon replaced by another irritated frown. "I just don't get it…WHAT IS MISSING!? The beats are top notch, the rhythm is as awesome as always, and the binaural vibes I encoded in each piece is not missing an inch. SO WHAT THE HAY IS THE PROBLEM HERE!?"

_Free….the Dream Within….._

_The Stars are Crying….._

…..Huh?

The infamous musician of Ponyville's ears perked up at the sound of a sweet and tender voice, the tones from each word, each syllable uttered flowing perfectly to the sounds of nature coming from the outside of her tiny cottage.

_A tear…._

_A sigh…._

_Escapes from Heaven…_

….It sounded like a song that she had heard before, the rhythm of it at any case. But the voice…completely unknown.

Unknown…and beautiful.

Slowly and carefully, almost in a trance, Vinyl Scratch slowly trotted out of her home, following the sounds of the potential siren leading her into a daze. All the while, the voice continued to repeat the simple lyrics, as if starting to fade into a dream themselves. It fit the song, honestly.

After a few minutes, Vinyl came across a clearing in one of the many meadows of Ponyville, pure white lilies and soft pink tulips adorning the soft green grass. She pushed her way through the gardens and arrived at the center…soon to be startled by the bearer of the beautiful voice.

_And worlds…end…._

There, sitting in the middle of the lovely field, surrounded by the adoring eyes of little bunnies, ducklings and deer…was the meek and kindhearted Fluttershy, a daydreamy smile on her features as she sang the haunting yet tender melody to her wood ling friends.

…THIS was the mysterious songstress that Vinyl had followed to the beginnings of the Everfree Forest-

…Fluttershy lived near the Everfree Forest. ….Okay, that part made sense. And she always figured that the shy Pegasus had some sort of talent involving music…BUT STILL.

"….U-Um…..e-excuse me…"

It was then that Vinyl Scratch realized that the cream colored mare in question was staring at her in an uncomfortable fashion, and the DJ figured that she had been staring at the poor thing like a stalker. …Though, technically she WAS being a stalker, but that's not important right now!

"YOU." The neon blue haired unicorn practically galloped to the now terrified Pegasus, pressing her hooves against her shoulders aggressively. "Where did you hear that song before!?"

"U-U-Um…..Um…"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

"I-I-I! A-At a slumber party at Sugarcube Corner!" Fluttershy yelped out, her aquamarine eyes widening at every syllable, tears threatening to fall from her delicate orbs. "P-Pinkie Pie had t-this movie called Final….Final…F-Final Fantasy, t-the Friendship Within….a-and it had a really pretty song…s-so I went and looked up t-the lyrics a-and—"

"OKAY OKAY, YEAH I GET IT! No need to give me your life story! THE POINT ISSSSSS…..!" Vinyl Scratch let the Pegasus go, coughing slightly into one of her pearly hooves. "….Your vocal chords are beautiful. You have potential talent, Butterfly."

"…F-Fluttershy—"

"Yeah, Yeah…sorry. The point is….I need some help, and I think you're the missing piece to my dilemma."

Fluttershy blinked in confusion, the anxiety attack building up in her chest slowly deflating as she shyly stepped closer.

"…Missing….Piece?"

"…..Would you sing for some of my music pieces!?" The DJ practically blurted out in a rapid tone, Fluttershy nearly falling back from the explosion of words.

"S-SING!?"

**-TIME LIMIT-**

"YEAH! All of my music is usually radical and perfect for the next party bash or Pony Rave, but for the last couple of days…it just feels like something is NOT RIGHT about it! It's…It's not complete! ….Then….well…I heard you singing…..and it just CLICKED. The most natural instrument anypony has ever even heard of with their two ears: the VOICE," Vinyl Scratch finished her explanation in one breath, looking expectantly at the slowly pink turning Fluttershy. The Pegasus slowly averted her gaze, glancing to the side.

"O-Oh…um…gee…I don't know….I'm not exactly good with others…o-or on stage, for that matter…"

"It doesn't matter, I just need to record your voice for one of my beats and see if they match up! If it matches, then your voice would match with any of the other music that I created! Unless we get a live gig, you won't have to be seen!" The unicorn pleaded, but felt a frown come across her muzzle when the other mare still didn't look convinced. Slowly and carefully, Vinyl Scratch removed her favorite goggle glasses, revealing two desperate orbs staring right into Fluttershy's.

"Please….I need this. I need YOU and your voice. PLEASE."

"….Nngh…." Fluttershy glanced to the side once again, pushing some of her soft pink pane away from her face as she quietly mumbled something, barely audible. The pearl colored mare blinked, leaning in closer.

"Er…sorry…?"

"….One condition….."

_It wasn't missing a thing any longer._

Vinyl Scratch tried out her new beat on six of the more popular ponies of Ponyville, including some other locals that had stopped to listen.

It was nearly the same exact beat (though still addicting to listen to) that she always dished out for trying something fresh. The beat was spot on, the rhythm flowed with the vibe of the song, and the hidden binaural strands made no strain into the pitch. But now, in the center of attention that the other fragments of the jigsaw puzzle circled around….

Was a soft and clear voice, the pitch slightly changed but not messing with any note, any tone or key that remained in the original recording. It spiraled around each other part of the song, causing more expressions of surprise, which soon turned to pure enjoyment.

"Hey, this isn't half bad! There's something different to your work, Vinyl!" Twilight Sparkle said with a happy smile, watching as her loyal dragon helper Spike danced along to the beat as if he was at the greatest party of the century.

"Yeah, this here song seems better than your other doo-hickeys!" Apple Jack exclaimed above the music as she bobbed her head to the rhythm, watching as Pinkie Pie overdramatically tangoed with Rarity, the latter laughing in her elegant voice as she was dipped. Even Rainbow Dash seemed to stomp her hoof to the music, a half grin on her light blue muzzle.

"Yeah, this is pretty cool! Not as cool as me of course, but….definitely a 13 percent cooler compared to my 20 percent!"

Vinyl Scratch grinned at the comments of the mares, receiving other compliments from numerous ponies who couldn't help but listen.

"Thanks you guys! I decided that my song needed….a bit of an update, so to speak," she snickered a bit at her wording. Rarity, after playfully escaping from the excited Pinkie Pie, trotted over to the DJ with a smile.

"Yes, that voice…would it perhaps be yours?"

"Heh, nope. I'm good at creating music, but not at singing. I got a cute little songstress to sing for me."

"Really? Do we know her?" Apple Jack grinned in anticipation, the other mares leaning in.

"Yeah, who is it!" Spike yelled over the increasing beat, the mismatched words of the gentle soprano voice mixing into his ears. The unicorn only placed a hoof to her smiling muzzle, goggle glasses glinting in mischievousness.

"Heh, nope…a magician NEVER reveals her secrets. But…let's just call her 'Trance'. She sure led me into one when I found her!"

Everypony laughed at Vinyl's small joke, continuing to dance along to the continuing explosion of music. Vinyl Scratch then secretly glanced around the room, looking for a particular pony in question. When she spotted her dear little 'Trance', she gave a slight wave and a notion of 'You got this'.

And Fluttershy timidly, yet genuinely smiled back.

-end-

* * *

Alright, done! I hope you all enjoy this as much as I hope the mods on 30minuteponies did! Here's what I said after I had finished. Like always you guys, please read and review! I should be updating 'City Lights' by next week or so, I promise!

**OKAY! I hit the 1,500 mark but I definitely stayed within the minimum this time, hurray! I actually had a mini headcanon for this that I really wanted to let out, and seeing the challenge for the day caused it to just 'explode'! I found myself drafting and redrafting over this since around 4 PM, and though I went past the time limit, I'm proud of the final piece! I hope you all like it as well, enjoy!**


End file.
